Zach's TriviaCast
Zach's TriviaCast is a trivia show created and hosted by RZ2321. Zach spent the summer of 2018 learning how to go about creating a podcast for his channel for fun and use it as a way to get more experience in his field. The show was first recorded on the ON-TV radio station in July of 2018, and aired a week afterwards on YouTube.' ' About the Show Creating the Show Zach begins prepping for the show by picking two guests who are willing to take part in the podcast. He then picks the topic for the episode based on common interest between the guests and himself. After finding the guests, Zach spends about 3-5 hours writing the questions for the upcoming episode. This takes time because although he takes the questions straight from his brain, Zach still takes the time to verify them and make sure they are correct. It also takes time for him to write the questions in different formats for each of the four rounds, as well as break all of the questions up into different categories to fit the format of the show. Zach also pre-records an intro for the show each episode so he can jump right into introducing the guests when the show goes on the air. The Rules Each show has four rounds, each with their own different rules. The competitor with the most points at the end of the four rounds or until the hour is up will win. In the first round, each person receives the same 10 questions and both give their answers on their whiteboard. These questions are each worth 1 point. No multiple choice is given in the first round. The second round is the true and false round. Each person will answer all 10 questions worth 1 point each, and record their answers on their whiteboard. For the third round, a wheel is spun to determine which section of questions will be asked to the competitors. The wheel is spun again after each contestant answers 1 question from the category. This continues until they have each entered 10 questions. These questions are worth 2 points each. Multiple choice is also given for a 1 point deduction in this round. In the fourth and final round, each competitor spins the wheel to determine what category they will answer from for the entire round. If they do not like the category the wheel lands on, they can use their one re-spin. Answering the questions they receive without multiple choice is worth 2 points. If they get their question wrong, the other person can steal for 2 points. The competitor trying to steal does not get multiple choice. There are 5 questions each in the final round. If there is time, a bonus round will take place. The round is usually 1-3 questions that are extremely difficult. Both competitors get the multiple choice for all of the questions, and they are each worth 2 points. The answers are written down on their whiteboard. List of Episodes and Airdates Category:YouTube Shows